tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Makin' Bacon
"So wait, does Jesse wear people's spines?" ~ Makin' Bacon, questioning Jesse's sanity even more. Makin' Bacon is a user of TF2tags, and the creator of "the Best Bacon on TF2Tags." Nobody knows what gender a strip of bacon qualifies as, but Makin' Bacon swears it is an attack toaster. He is the only known Canadian in TF2Tags. Bacon likes science fiction and fantasy movies (among them being the Star Wars ''films) and it's favorite video games are Team Fortress 2 and Nuclear Throne. 'History' Makin' Bacon's first tag was an unoriginal Gaben joke called "The Gabengineer," which received misses almost immediately. Makin' Bacon is relatively new to TF2tags, joining August 6th of 2015, however it has gotten to know what is and is not a good tag (usually). Bacon has been a part of many TF2Tags riots such as the Bring Back Misses campaign, and the Taggenings. 'Relationships' During its early days, Bacon did not get along with many taggers, among them being A Fucking Idiot. Makin' Bacon commented stating that AFI's tags were "complete shit", not knowing that AFI's goal in TF2Tags was to reach Negative Hale's Own. AFI responded by calling Bacon's tags equally shitty. Since then Bacon has developed a respect for AFI and his tags. At one point Makin' Bacon absolutely fucking hated because of an incident where [@ℳⓦ asked why nobody liked his tags, and Bacon responded with "Because your tags have either been done before, or they are shitty. Here is some help" and posted a link to the [[:Category:Memes|Memes] page on this site. responded not in words or text, but by going to Bacon's profile and missbombing every single tag he had currently made. This enraged Bacon more than any shitstorm or riot that ever took place on TF2Tags, causing him to respond with the quote at the top of this page. They have recently apologized to each other and all is currently well between the two. Another time, Meta Breakers got pissed off at Makin' Bacon for "stealing his ideas." Meta had made a few "[http://tf2tags.com/view-119778 mirror mirror on the wall" jokes and was infuriated when Bacon made one and responded with multiple comment chains that quickly got out of hand. The comment section of the second tag was filled with TF2Tags famous drama, with a finale of Meta Breakers basically turning into Cthulhu; this same issue reoccured later, when Meta Breakers had a similar fight with the rest of the site, losing most of all of his respect on the site and making everyone hate him. When taggers tried to talk some sense into him (Most notably Jesse, TheOnlyGuyEver , and Acquiesce) Meta responded with the same sort of shit he said to Bacon ("MY TAGS ARE MINE YOU FAGGOT AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO SOMETHING REMOTELY SIMILAR I WILL FUCKING END YOU"). This caused everyone to hate Meta and give him death threats. Meta then said some shit which wouldn't worth going into, which Jesse responded with about 40 times the baggage and other taggers shared their feelings on Meta, eventually leading to Meta leaving the site for about 3 days to become less dickish. Still a bit of prick. Makin' Bacon also doesn't accept friend requests from his fellow taggers. Nobody really knew why, but one day, Makin' Bacon explained why: ''"I don't accept friend requests because I like spending time away from this site. I don't want to be playing games and have somebody message me "hey Bacon, check out TF2Tags!" I go on TF2Tags if I want to see everyone. I don't go on steam." 'Trivia' *Makin' Bacon was among the first to join the bring back misses movement *In response to TheGamingRemote's item set, Makin' Bacon created what is currently the Largest Item Set on TF2Tags. *Makin' Bacon dislikes bronies, weeaboos, FNAF fans, furries, the Phlogistinator, Minions, the Potassium Bonnet, modern music, modern television, modern people, and new taggers. Basically a lot. *Makin' Bacon commited the worst crime on TF2Tags; voting up a tag made by A Fucking Idiot. *Makin' Bacon is the creator/inspiration of the Tag Wars series which was used by Meta Breakers (formerly RD/Assassin_Husband.exe), until he eventually lost the rights to them in a poker match to Bacon, whom created the Tag Wars prequels and 'Tag Wars: The Dos Awakens'. Bacon currently has plans for Tag Wars: Episodes 8 and 9, as well as TV shows, and three anthology movies: 'Relk_One', 'Han Legownz', and 'Le Tryhard Bounty Hunter'. *Makin' Bacon's representative item is the Golden Frying Pan. Whenever Bacon describes itself, it makes the pan Hale's Own with the Canadian filter. *Makin' Bacon sexually identifies as an attack toaster. *Makin' Bacon carries a large amount of horse tranquilizer in case something big happens like Smash Z shifting into maximum overdrive and needing to be stopped. *Makin' Bacon's dream item is a Golden Frying Pan, stating that if someone were to give it one, it would "be eternally grateful and pray to the person who gave the pan to it every night and morning and tell Gaben to suck a dick because there is a new god in town, and His/Her name is Name Of Golden Pan God Here." *Makin' Bacon's preferred class is the Pyro. Category:Taggers